


Nocturne

by Majziboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry is a sap, M/M, after sex cuddles, louis is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majziboo/pseuds/Majziboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There were few moments that Harry cherished more than the afterglow after amazing sex. Louis looked even more beautiful and more angel like against rumpled sheets, with his soft skin shimmering in the moonlight and his lips red and swollen from kisses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit: Nocturne - Evert Taube

Beautiful. That was the only way Harry could describe him as he looked down at his lover, his Louis. Cheeks flushed and hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, lips parted as he panted softly. There were few moments that Harry cherished more than the afterglow after amazing sex. Louis looked even more beautiful and more angel like against rumpled sheets, with his soft skin shimmering in the moonlight and his lips red and swollen from kisses. 

Louis’ eyes were closed, eyelashes casting shadows on his flushed cheeks and creating a beautiful pattern that made Harry wish he could paint, so he could eternalise the beauty. Sometimes, he would take pictures, but nothing could even come close to how beautiful Louis was in real life, nothing made him justice. 

Harry traced delicate patterns on the soft skin of Louis’ chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly under his fingertips, and the way his chest rose and fell with his gentle panting. “I love you,” he whispered and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Louis’ shoulder, taking a deep breath to inhale his scent. There was something special about Louis’ scent, something that made Harry feel home. Even the first time they met, Harry had felt like that, like he had finally come home and if that wasn’t love, then did it even exist at all? 

It was impossible to tear his gaze away, even though the sky outside their bedroom window was littered with stars they still could not compare to the beauty Harry saw when he looked at Louis. Sometimes he wondered if he had accidentally fallen in love with an angel, and in a way, he had. Louis would always be his angel, with or without wings. 

Louis opened his eyes eventually and looked at Harry, a soft smile forming on his lips as he reached out to brush his fingers over Harry’s cheek, pushing a strand of damp hair away from his face. “I love you too,” he breathed, fingers curling around the nape of Harry’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. Every time they kissed, it felt like time stopped and the world seized to exist. Even after five years, every kiss felt like their first. Harry would never get used to the feeling of Louis’ lips against his, the way they fit together and moved as if they hade been made to be interlocked. And in Harry’s hopelessly romantic mind, they had been made for each other; there was no other explanation. He was just happy that he had found his soulmate at the age of sixteen, instead of having to live his whole life never feeling complete and always feeling like something was missing. With Louis, he felt complete, and it was the most beautiful feeling. To this day, it still amazed him how lucky they were to have found each other so early in life. Sure, their lives had a lot of ups and downs, but no matter what happened, he knew Louis would always be there next to him. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when Louis moved, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder with a soft sigh, a hand resting over Harry’s heart as he absentmindedly traced the bird tattoo there. Harry couldn’t help but shiver slightly from the touch, and he moved a little to wrap his arm around Louis, carefully carding his fingers through his messy hair like he knew Louis loved. He could see Louis’ eyes start to flutter tiredly, smiling as he felt him bury his nose in Harry’s chest. Louis often seemed so loud with such hard edges, but post orgasm Louis was as soft as a feather, sleepy and warm. Harry loved this Louis the most, because he knew he was the only one who got to see him like this, and it made him feel sorry for the rest of the world for missing out on the sleepy, soft and blissed out Louis. But it also made him feel happy, because this was one of the few sides the rest of the world never got to see, a side that would forever be something private, only for the two of them, and he really cherished those things. 

Harry pressed his lips against Louis’ slightly sweaty forehead and hummed quietly, smiling to himself as he listened to Louis’ breathing slowing down and felt how his body relaxed more against him. “Goodnight, love,” Louis mumbled sleepily into Harry’s chest, pressing a small kiss there before yawning and shuffling slightly to get comfortable. It didn’t take long before Louis had drifted off to sleep, curled into Harry’s side with a leg hooked over his hips and an arm wrapped around his torso. 

There were few things that were more precious than Louis when he slept, his features relaxed and delicate; his lips slightly parted as he breathed. He looked like eighteen again, soft and innocent, yet to experience the stress of being a celebrity, of not being able to be himself in public. They had spent many nights crying in each other’s arms whenever their situation felt especially hopeless, but at the end of the day, they knew that nothing could tear them apart and that they could overcome anything together. Freedom was just around the corner, they could feel it, and as nerve wracking it was to think about, they had never been more ready, never been more in love. Everything would be fine as long as they had each other.

Harry could feel sleep starting to take over, causing his eyes to droop slightly. He took a last look at Louis sleeping peacefully next to him, leaning in to kiss his forehead gently and stroking his hair before closing his eyes with a yawn. He squirmed slightly before finding a comfortable position, feeling Louis move closer with a soft snuffle before he finally began drifting off to sleep as well. 

“Goodnight, angel,” he breathed out into the silent air of their bedroom before tiredness finally overtook him completely, and he fell asleep with his love sleeping next to him, just like they was meant to be.


End file.
